ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic: Nightmare Bringer
This will be a story of Toxic. A Dark Blooded Saiyan filled with hatred and evil. Prolouge I was an unusual kid back then. I had a rough childhood. I was always being bullied and didn't have one single friend in school. I was only 10 when the other kids stole my clothes and I had to run home naked. Whenever I got home I went to play with my older brother Gin. But one day things just wasn't the same anymore. It was bad enough at school but now whenever I got home all the attention turned to my little brother Tonic. I could not stand it anymore. In my entire life he had been nothing but pain to me, In more ways than one. I grew up and became more intelligent and stronger. I even won a match again Gin once. My family was shocked by how strong I was but it wasn't just that. I was changing in both appearance and personality. One day after a terrible event with Tonic I decided to kill him. I saw no other choice. I went to kill him while he was sleeping but than my mother caught me in the act. She cried and her tears will never be forgotten. I decided to escape the planet but before I did that I made up a plan and gathered all my childhood classmates as a little reunion. I was 13 years old. I saw everyone of them and the tragic memories came back. I killed them all without thinking twice and then left a letter for my mom and dad explaining my sudden need of running away. I left the planet using a spaceship and landed on an unknown planet. I met a guy who was just like me and he explained why I was so different than the other saiyans. He became my teacher and i lived a good life. Until... Chapter 1 - Falling a "I can't breath", said Toxic softly. Zero (Toxic's teacher) was standing on the edge of a mountain holding Toxic's neck. "Let me explain first. By being on the edge of death...in this case falling, you will experience a kick which will enable you to fly. You'll understand once you start to fall", said Zero. There was a heavy wind and the trees behind them was going left and right. "This is madness", yelled Toxic. "You're gonna thank me later", said Zero and threw him off the mountain. Toxic screamed while falling down. Im gonna die, Im gonna die, Im gonna die, was the only thing going through Toxic's head. He realized he had no choice but to release his full power like his teacher told him so he gave everything he had but nothing that would help him survive happened. Toxic tried again but this time he fainted. After falling for a full minute he woke up, looked down and noticed the small distance between the ground and himself. Suddenly his heart and body stopped. Toxic was stuck on the air and couldn't move a muscle. Toxic then fell on the ground and stood back up again. "If you do that again i am going to rip you in half", said Toxic. "Yeah, right, like that's even possible" said Zero with a smile. They both went back to Zero's place (An apartment with 2 floors) and his wife gave them food. An half an hour later Toxic, Zero, his wife and son went to sleep but woke up 2 hours later after hearing a loud scream downstairs. Chapter 2 - Wanted Coming soon. Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:SS1 Soldier